


Afraid

by SpacedOutSpacey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, a lot of my ocs share my fear of storms, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: another old shitty work with pyro n icarus





	Afraid

 

It was _supposed_ to be an easy mission of data retrieval, supposed to. Pyro and Icarus were sent to an old Talon base buried in the middle of nowhere in Western Texas. And that was the easy part. It had been dead for years, and walking for miles in the desert heat didn’t phase Pyro one bit. The hard part, however, was when mother nature decided to interrupt their walk back to the extraction point. They got caught in an absolute _downpour_ of rain and were soaked by the time they found shelter. Though, an old and falling apart warehouse couldn’t really be called shelter, it was better than nothing.

“Fucking shit!” Pyro cursed loudly, setting all their belongings on the ground. “Ugh, my stuff’s all wet!” They whined, looking down at their backpack. It started to make an eerie buzzing sound, and considering it has the ability to explode, that made Icarus slightly worried.

“That’s, uh, not going to… explode, is it?” The other asked, coming up beside Pyro to look at it.

“Nah nah of course not, it just needs ta’ dry off and cool down.” Saying so, Pyro began to take all of their smaller belongings out their vest and short pockets, and attempted to wring the water out of their tattered denim vest.

“You need to wash that shirt.” Icarus chuckled, looking at Pyro’s white shirt that was covered in so much dirt and dried blood, it could barely be considered white anymore. “Whatcha talking about mate?” They scoffed, lifting their arms up. “It just _got_ washed.”

That made Icarus burst into full on crying laughter, which made Pyro laugh as well. They both stood there laughing for a good while before Icarus’ communicator chirped in, with a very worried Mercy on the other line.

“ _Icarus, Indah? Are you two okay? Your pilot said you never made it back to the extraction point?_ ”

“Ohh yeah, probably shoulda’ told em’ we got rained in.” Pyro stated, striding over to Icarus, who was still laughing and struggling to find the comm.

“Yes! Yes we’re okay Mercy, we just got caught in some rain.” Icarus explained, trying to calm their breathing and sound somewhat professional.

“ _Winston, could you check the weather in their area?_ ” Could be heard, sounding like she was facing away from the comm. “ _It’s going to start storming. It doesn’t look too bad, it should pass over in about an hour. Are you sure you two are okay?_ ”

“Yeah yeah yeah we’re fine mom. Also you’ll be glad ta’ know my clothes got SOAKED.” Pyro practically yelled into the comm, resulting in more laughter from Icarus, and a sigh from Mercy. “ _You two stay safe. Mercy out._ ”

“Pff, she’s such a damn worrywart.” Pyro grumbled, making their way to sit with their belongings on the floor.

“You know she means well.” Icarus added, crouching down next to Pyro. “So you sure nothing will explode?”

“Mate, I swear nothin’s gonna explode. But if it does, I’ll protect ya!” They joked, with a stupidly large grin on their face.

“I am _bigger_ than you.” And with that, Icarus made their way to sit against the nearest wall, to examine their limbs it seemed like. Pyro had moved their guns and backpack to a pile of cinder blocks towards the other side of the warehouse to check on them more properly. Both worked in silence for quite awhile, the only sounds being their tinkering and the rain outside. That silence however was broken by a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Pyro gasped, crouching down in sheer fright.

“Kaji! Are you okay?” Icarus asked, quickly standing up and making their way to them.

“Yeah yeah! All good, just startled me is all!” Pyro stammered, shaking as they straightened back up. “It’s funny, sounds of the battlefield and all don’t get ta’ me, but stor-” They were cut off by another _loud_ clap of thunder. This time they backed away from Icarus, and covered practically their entire face with their hands as they yelped.

“Kaji, hey it’s okay, I’m here.” Icarus tried to place one of their large hands on Pyro’s shoulder, but that resulted in them backing away more.

“I know! I… I-I know. I just- I’m fine. I swear! I j-just need to, uh…” They stuttered with a shaking voice, and began frantically pacing back and forth.

Pyro had kept this up for a good ten minutes. Pacing, stuttering, fidgeting with their hands, backing away from Icarus if they tried to come near. Only stopping when a dizzy spell forced them to sit down in a dark corner of the building. Icarus felt _horrible_ seeing someone they cared about in such a state, especially Pyro. With how lively they always were, Icarus never knew Pyro could be _this scared_.

-

It had been awhile since Pyro sat down. They had pulled their knees up to their chest and sat perfectly still, only flinching at the occasional clap of thunder. They seemed to have calmed down, so Icarus decided to sit down next to them.

“Kaji?” They whispered in a soft tone. “Are you doing okay?” Pyro had their face buried in the point where their knees came together, and didn’t bother to lift their head as they spoke.

“Yeah… M’sorry I was like that, It’s just… I don’t like people ta’ see me freak out, ya know? Makes me feel like… they’ll think I’m weak.” They quietly mumbled into their knees.

“This does not change how I see you. Everybody has their fears.” Icarus stated, placing a hand on Pyro’s shoulder.

Pyro slowly lifted their head up to meet their friend’s mismatched eyes, and sweetly smiled at them. Without really thinking, Pyro scooted closer to Icarus and planted a small kiss on their cheek, close to the corner of their mouth. “Thanks mate.”

In return, Icarus wrapped an arm around Pyro’s shoulder, and pulled them in for a soft, slow kiss. It had been about a month since Icarus first kissed Pyro, and they definitely weren’t _just friends_ anymore. Though, both wouldn’t necessarily say that they were _dating_. But Pyro didn’t really care about their label. All that mattered to them was that they cared immensely about Icarus, and that they loved being held in their arms. It made them feel safe.

As the kiss ended, Pyro scooted closer to Icarus and leaned against their chest. They both sat quietly after that, until Pyro spoke. “Mate, ya mind if I rest a bit? I’m real spent after all a’ that.” They asked in a tired voice, still with their head against Icarus’ chest.

“I don’t mind, go right ahead.” Icarus answered, and softly chuckled as Pyro slid down to rest their head on Icarus’ thigh. They curled up on their side and fell asleep almost instantly.

-

While Pyro quickly went into a deep sleep, it took Icarus some time before they dozed off into a light slumber. Most likely because they were still sitting up, but they slept nonetheless. They were both sleeping for quite a awhile, until Mercy chirped in on the comm, instantly waking Icarus up.

“ _Icarus? Are you there? The storm ended about 30 minutes ago but your pilot says you still aren’t back_.”

“Yes, I’m here. Sorry, we- *yawn* we fell asleep while waiting out the storm.” Icarus tried their best not to yawn, but they were pretty groggy from the nap. “ _That’s fine, you two need to be getting back though. Mercy out_.”

Icarus carefully wiped the sleep out of their brown eye, then felt Pyro shift in their lap. They were somehow still in a deep sleep, and appears to not have moved around much. Icarus stared down at them with complete adoration, and brushed away some stray jet black hairs that have fallen down on their face. They then proceeded to poke them in attempts to wake them up.

“Pyro.” *poke* “Pyro wake up.” *poke* “We have to go.” *poke*

The poke that finally woke Pyro up was to their nose. It made them fidget, and scrunch their entire face up. “Naaah mate, les’ just sleep more.” They groaned, trying to curl up more and hide their face.

“If you don’t wake up, I will tickle you.” Icarus threatened with a sly smirk. That definitely got Pyro’s attention. They quickly rolled over on their back, and looked up at Icarus with squinty, sleepy eyes. “Fine, fine. You win.”

Pyro rubbed the sleep out of their eyes before sitting up to stretch. They interlocked their fingers and stretched their arms high above their head, various joints popping in the process. Before they could stand up, Icarus scooted up next to them and placed a hand on their shoulder.

“Are you okay?” They asked, with just a hint of concern in their voice.

“Yeah mate, I’ve told ya my joints pop like like your limbs creak, nothin’ ta’ worry about!” Pyro practically laughed, completely misunderstanding the question.

“No, I mean are _you_ okay?” They asked more seriously this time.

“Whataya mean…Oh. **_Oh!_** Holy shit Icarus you’re too sweet. Yes love, I’m fine! Believe me, having you ta’ help me after that was a whole world of difference. I normally feel real shitty for days after a panic attack.” Pyro gushed, with a huge smile on their face. Icarus didn’t say anything in return, just sweetly smiled.

They both eventually got up, gathered their belongings, and made their out of the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Icarus calls Pyro Kaji bc it means fire in Japanese n they always wanted to call them fire instead of Pyro so they just went with it n Pyro's realy name is Indah but they never really go by it


End file.
